Just two word
by psychoarea
Summary: Jika diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu aku hanya ingin mengucapkan dua kata yang tertunda saat itu. Dengarlah, karena ini yang terakhir. Just oneshot fanfic.


**_Just two word_**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Warning : Sedikit banyak occ, kurang teratur dalam penilisan dan yang terakhir pasti typo #kebiasaan XD**

* * *

**_Just two word_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bermanik _heterochrome_ itu menatap lurus ke arah rintik hujan yang kian lama semakin deras. Wajahnya dingin seolah mencerminkan suasana hari ini. Tetapi siapa sangka dibalik raut wajah dinginnya itu tersimpan begitu banyak penyesalan. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tak ingin menunjukan kelemahannya. Dirinya tak ingin seorangpun mengasihaninya dan memberinya empati.

Masih terus menatap lurus rintik hujan itu, terdiam tak bergeming hingga seseorang mengusik ketenangannya. Perlahan tatapannya beralih kepada sosok yang baru saja mengusik ketenangannya itu. Dilihatnya perlahan, kemudian manik _heterochrome_ itu dapat melihat jelas sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Mata _heterochrome_ itu menatapnya. Raut wajah yang tak berubah, dingin dan datar. Tetapi disisi lain pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukan empatinya kepada sosok bermanik _heterochrome_ itu.

"Hentikan Ryouta, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Memuakan." Seru sang pemilik mata _heterochrome_.

Kesal! Benci! Ya, pemuda itu tak suka sebuah tatapan empati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Akashicchi,"

Kemudian surai pirang itu menyadari kedatangannya yang mungkin mengganggu sosok pemuda di dalam sana.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Akashicchi, karena yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu dan yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali."

Selang beberapa detik pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali meninggalkan sang kapten bermanik hetorochrome itu seorang diri disana.

"Aku tau itu, tetapi apa salahnya jika aku berharap bertemu lagi dengannya,"

Lirirh, pemuda itu berguman teramat lirih sambil mengacak surai merahnya penuh frustasi.

* * *

**_Just two word_**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Setengah jam hampir berlalu tetapi pemuda pemilik mata _heterochrome_ itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari rintik hujan itu karena dalam setiap rintik hujan yang ia lihat saat ini tercermin satu wajah tak terlupakan.

"Andai saja bertemu lagi pasti akan ku katakan hal itu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi hanya bergumam lirih dalam suasana yang sunyi. Tak ada yang mengusiknya saat ini karena tak ada lagi orang yang tersisa di ruangan segelap ini. Semuanya telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena malam telah semakin larut. Lalu apa yang Akashi lakukan disini? Sejujurnya pemuda itu pun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Akashi merasa dirinya amat lelah karena latihan neraka yang ia buat sendiri. Perlahan iya meletakan kepalanya diatas meja itu, membuat surai merahnya menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Dan tak lama kemudian mata _heterochrome_ itu terpejam memasuki alam mimpinya. Terpejam, tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau terlelap disini Akashi-kun."

Gumaman lirih terdengar begitu samar dari sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu itu. Perlahan semakin dekat, semakin terdengar, seolah menggelitik ditelinga Akashi yang tengah terlelap. Tetapi lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai merah itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya sosok itu tengah membelai lembut surai merah yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Hangat dan lembut. Mungkin itulah yang Akashi rasakan saat ini.

"_Gomen_ Akashi-kun, aku melakukannya tanpa kau sadari."

Masih tetap dengan aktivitasnya, sosok itu terus membelai surai merah yang terasa begitu lembut itu. Sangat lembut, walaupun sejujurnya ia tak dapat merasakan kelembutan itu seutuhnya. Mengapa? Karena pada kenyataannya sosok itu telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Tetapi entah mengapa ia kembali ke tempat ini. Kembali menemui pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Akashi-kun, semoga kau tak terganggu dengan kehadiranku disini."

Seraya tersenyum. Sosok yang tak lain adalah dirimu itu menatap lembut surai merah yang kini terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah memendam perasaan ini padamu."

Masih terus bergumam sendiri disana, kini kau telah membiarkan angin malam membelai helaian surai merah itu.

"Tetapi sampai hari terakhirku tiba aku tak dapat menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku tak dapat mengubur perasaan ini seperti kalian mengubur tubuhku di makam itu. Benar-benar sulit melakukannya, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku ini padamu. Hanya diam-diam menyukaimu, itulah yang kulakukan selama ini."

Kau masih terdiam disamping pemuda bersurai merah itu. Merasakan angin malam yang juga membelai helai demi helai rambutmu.

"Kufikir hanya itu saja yang kusampaikan. Sekali lagi maaf karena kau harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang yang telah mati sepertiku," ucapmu untuk terakhir kalinya.  
.

.

"_Sayonara_,"

Hening,

Tiba-tiba saja kau tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelingamu. Suara yang selalu ingin kau denger setiap saat. Ya, suara siapa lagi selain pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"_Sayonara_," pemuda itu seraya mengulangi perkataannya, "Apa kau tak mau mengucapkannya?"

"A-aka—"

"Apa kau tak mau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padaku?"

Kau tak dapat membalas ucapannya. Berat rasanya mengatakan selamat tinggal tepat dihadapan orang yang amat kau cintai. Oh ya, mungkin kau sangat mencintainya tetapi spertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kau yakini itu, ya kau tau bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuuro tak akan mungkin membalas perasaanmu.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, setiap kata yang sempat kau ucapkan tadi." Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin.

"Maaf aku tidak bermak—"

"Berhentilah berbicara karena ini girilanku untuk berbicara padamu!" Akashi menaikan nada bicaranya, membuatmu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Untuk beberapa saat kalian terdiam. Tentu saja kau terdiam karena perintah Akashi tetapi entah mengapa saat itu Akashi pun ikut terdiam menambah kesunyian. Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, Akashi tak lagi menatapmu karena pandangannya beralih menatap langit gelap tak berbintang diluar sana. Kau pun tak berani menatapnya, tak tahan jika harus melakukan kontak mata lagi dengan pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka mengatakan ini," Akashi terdiam sesaat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, sedangkan dirimu hanya terdiam kaku dihadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Masih belum menatapmu, Akashi hanya sedikit memperlembut nada bicaranya membuatmu kembali tersentak karena ucapan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu dalam diam, sejujurnya aku menyukaimu dalam ketidak perdulianku ini. Dan saat hari itu tiba rasanya semua penyesalan tertumpuk dihati dan fikiranku."

Kau tak percaya dengan ucapan Akashi, tidak mungkin pemuda itu menyukaimu, tidak mungkin perasaanmu terbalas. Terlebih lagi kau tau bahwa dirimu kini tak seharusnya berharap lagi pada pemuda dihadapanmu itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," seraya Akashi menatapmu.

"Aku ingin kau kembali lagi," menatap tepat kearah bola matamu.

"Dan aku ingin kau—" dan terhenti ketika kau memotong perkataannya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku tak bisa, aku harus pergi," kau tersenyum pahit pada surai merah yang kini tengah menatapmu.

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun dan aku sangat senang mendengar perkataan Akashi-kun tadi. Aku senang karena Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku selama ini tetapi aku jugan sangat sedih karena tak dapat lagi bersama Akashi-kun."

Kau tak menangis saat itu melainkan kau hanya tersenyum saat mengatakan kata demi kata yang mungkin sangat menyakitkan bagimu. Kau hanya ingin mengatakannya, sekali untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Daisuki to Sayonara_..."

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang, dirimu menghilang ditengah kesepian malam yang gelap. Menghilang tepat dihadapan pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu. Dan disisi lain pemuda bersurai merah serta bermanik _heterochrome_ itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Terdiam serta terntunduk lemas sesaat setelah kau menghilang dari hadapannya. Mencerna dua kata terakhir yang kau sampaikan padanya. Serta bergumam lirih menyembunyikan raut wajahnya saat ini.

"_Daisuki_,"

"_Sayonara_,"

* * *

**A/N :** maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam ff ini XD ff singkat yang gak sengaja terlampiaskan (?) jika ada yng membaca mohon kritik dan sarannya XD *sekian/bows*


End file.
